Always
by purpledolphin1
Summary: Best friends since childhood, Richard, an orphaned farm boy and Katherine, heiress to the Beckett family riches, fall in love. Their love is put to the test when Katherine is forced into an arranged marriage with a duke.Ten years later Richard is richer than ever from the sale of his books and decides to get his girl back but under the cover of a farm-boy.Will love conquer all?
1. Prologue

**I am so sorry I don't know what happened to this story so I had to delete it then refresh it. Again, I am so sorry .At first I had posted this as a primeval :new world story but it just didn't work out. So there is a bit of a change. In this story, Castle has no parents and Kate has both. Got it? Okay, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Castle I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

Chapter one

'' Thief! Thief! Thief!'' the market seller was screaming as he chased a little boy down he street. It had been a wonderful day when a little boy no less than five grabbed a mango and started running away without paying for it. The market seller was out-raged and started following the little boy with a whip in his hands ready to teach him a lesson for stealing.

The little boy just kept on running. The market-seller's heavy footsteps could be heard behind him screaming.

''Thief! Catch him! Catch him!''

The little boy took a corner and the market-seller followed. Desperate to get away, the little boy climbed a new by ladder and started running on the rooftops. He was a real life Aladdin.

He climbed down and sighed in relief when he didn't see the market-seller anywhere. His relief was short lived when he saw the market-seller whose face had turned red from all that running and screaming taking a corner.

And the chase was on. The little boy was about to escape when he saw a cart blocking his path. He didn't have time to take another path since he was still being chased by the red-faced maniac.

He quickly ran on top of a man's back who was bending to pick up a coin, landed on the roof of a store and jumped over the cart. He landed on the other side and when he turned back he couldn't see him. He was trapped on the other side. By the time the cart had moved, the little boy had long gone. That was the third time that week, that little boy had stolen from him and got away with it. The market-seller was determined to not let it happen again.

######**CASTLE**#######

The little boy had managed to get to his house safely after escaping the market-seller. He had just entered the empty house when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and there he found the house's owner.

''Mister Donson?''

''Hey there kiddo!''

Mister Donson entered the house and sat down.

''Kid, I have bad news.''

''I'm being kicked out, aren't I?''

''I'm sorry kid but ever since you're parents died, you haven't paid your rent and the King has ordered for tax from every house and I just don't have enough money to pay for this house.''

''So I have no home?''

''I'm really sorry kid but you have to leave now.''

Mister Donson left leaving the little alone. He didn't have much to pack since most of his stuff and that of his parents were taken to pay their debts. The only two things he had were his teddy-bear, Kim named after his late grandmother and his parents' necklaces. They were two separate pieces but when placed together, they made ying and yang. They were bestowed upon his parents by their parents and their parents before that to show how strong the bond between two people in love was.

With those two things , well three to be exact, the little boy left his birth home. He was walking down the streets tears streaming down his face as he thought of where he was going to sleep. He had no relatives. His parents were the only children and his grandparents were deceased. He remembered that day when the village chief came to his home to tell him his parents had been killed during a raid by the neighbouring village. He remembered the pain he felt of never seeing his parents again. The following day, men came to the house and took some belongings claiming it was payment for the debts his parents left behind. Mister Donson, the landlord , allowed him to stay at the house but now he had no where to go, no where to rest his head and worst of all , no one to show him the care and love he deserved.

He was still crying when suddenly he heard.

''You! The thief who steals from me!''

The little boy turns and meets face to face with the market-seller from earlier that day. He began running but accidentally bumped into someone on the road.

''Easy there tiger!'' the older man said. He noticed the tears on the little boy's face.

''Hey, what's wrong buddy?''

The little boy was about to answer when the market seller appeared .

''I finally found you, you little thief.'' he raised his whip but was stopped by the man.

''What wrong has he done?''

''This boy is a thief and he needs to be taught a lesson,'' he roared.

The man looked down at the little boy who had a death grip on him and couldn't let him be punished.

''How much did he steal?''

''He stole 10 pinces worth of food.''

The man removed 10 pinces from his pocket.

''Here. I have paid his debt ,now let him be.''

The market-seller walked away. Not even saying a thank you.

The man kneeled down to talk to the boy.

''There is no need to worry. He shall never bother you again.''

''Thank you.''

The man just smiled.

''Where are your parents?''

''I don't have parents. They died. I'm an orphan.''

The man felt sorry for the boy and decided he couldn't let him stay all alone. He was going to take him in.

''How would you like a new home?''

''I want one.''

''Well do you want to stay with me?''

''Yes.''

''Well then, come along. I am taking you in.''

He stood up, picked the boy up and balanced him on his hip.

''By the way, I didn't catch your name.''

''My name is Richard Rodgers, but you can call me Rick,'' the little boy said.

''Nice to meet you Rick, my name is Royfuss Montgamery but you can call me Roy .''

**There you have it. Please review and tell me if it's good or should I just drop it.**

**Aria.**


	2. Welcome Home

**Wow! That was some response .Thank you guys. Anyways here is chapter two. **

**Disclaimer:** I tried. Trust me I tried but I still couldn't buy Castle.

**Chapter two:** _Welcome home._

It was nearing dusk when Royfuss and Richard arrived at Royfuss' home. In front of them was a mansion, the size of a castle. Richard stared in awe at the building in front of him.

''Is that a castle?'' he asked.

''No it's a mansion.''

''Do you live there?''

''Sorry son I don't live there but I do work for the people who do live there.''

Royfuss saw a flash of disappointment on Richard's face.

''You like castles, Richard?''

''Uh huh when I grow up, I wanna live in a castle and I know different types of castles. Like the Norman castles, Motte castles, Bailey castles….''

''Okay, okay you know a lot about castles. You know what maybe I should just call you Castle instead of Rick.''

After thinking for a while ,''I like that,'' said Richard

''You do, huh? Then it's settled, you are now Castle .To me at least.''

After about five more minutes of walking, they reached his home. It was a relatively small house with mud walls and grass-thatched roofs. There were three other similar houses neighbouring.

Royfuss opened the door and Richard hesitantly entered the humble home.

''No need to fear Castle. This is your new home. Please, come in.''

He stepped in and was surprised by the fact that the inside looked far much better than the outside. It was decorated with artifacts that he had never seen before. There was an awfully large brown wooden mask hanging on the wall, right next to a bow and arrow.

Royfuss noticed the boy's attention.

''They belonged to my father. He was a hunter back at home.''

''Where is your home?''

''I'm from Africa but moved here when I was 9.''

''Why?'' he innocently asked.

Royfuss didn't want to tell him that he was shipped off as a slave with his father so he gave a standard answer.

''I had to.''

The little boy accepted the answer and continued looking around the room. He then noticed a picture of a woman with braids along with two other girls.

''Who are they?''

"This is my family. My daughters, Rebecca and Mary and my wife, Evelyn.''

''Where are they?''

''Rebecca is married and living with her husband and child. Mary is out for the night with her friend and my wife…..she died…during child-birth,'' Royfuss said, sadly.

"I'm sorry,'' Richard said as he went over and hugged his new 'father'. After the shock wore off, Royfuss returned the hug. Richard finally released him when he heard a knock at the door.

''Who is it?''

''It is I, Ryan.''

Royfuss moved from the chair he sat on and opened the door.

''Yes, Ryan, how may I help you?''

''Mother sent me over to return your sugar. She's grateful for your assistance,'' Ryan said as he handed over the bowl of sugar.

''Tell her she is quite welcome.''

Ryan noticed someone else in the room, another boy with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

''Who is he?'' asked Ryan.

''Ah! Castle, come here my boy,'' said Royfuss.

He ran over to the door to be introduced.

''Ryan, this is my new son, Richard Rodgers. Castle, this is your new neighbour, Kevin Ryan,'' Royfuss introduced.

''Everyone calls me Ryan,''

''You can call me Rick.''

''How old are you?''

''I'm seven, you?''

''Me too. Would you like to come and play with my friends and I tomorrow?''

''Sure but I don't know anyone here.''

''Well now you know me.''

Ryan heard his mother call for him. He bid his goodbyes and went back home.

''See, you already made a friend,'' applauded Royfuss.

''I don't think his friends will like me,'' worried Richard.

Royfuss knelt down so that he could talk to him face to face.

''Listen here Castle and listen well. You should never care what others think of you. Whether you annoy everyone or whether everyone admires you. You are who you are and never let anyone tell you otherwise. You were created for a purpose and you will fulfill that purpose and nobody should ever change that. Have you understood?"

The little boy nodded

''Thank you…..father,''

Royfuss locked him in a tight hug. He was already calling him father and they just met.(If only my son had survived his birth) thought Royfuss. Finally, he relinquished his grip on the boy.

''Come on, I'll show you your room.''

He stood up, gripped Richard's small hand in his and led him towards the back of his…no...their...home.

#######CASTLE#######

The bright sun rays shone through the window illuminating the room, rousing Richard from his slumber. For the first time since his parents death, he had a comfortable sleep without the interruptions of nightmares.

''Castle ,are you awake?" asked Royfuss from the front of the house.

Richard woke up from his bed and went towards the kitchen.

He found Royfuss and who he assumed was Mary, in the kitchen eating breakfast.

''Hello. I'm Mary.''

''Hello. I'm Rick.''

''Nice to meet you….brother.'' she said as she gave him a hug. Her father had told her his story and since she knew the pain of losing a parent, she dared not to ask.

After having their breakfast, they started their journey. Mary was only a year older than Richard.

''Where are we going?'' asked Richard.

''Father works for the Beckett family. He takes care of their horses. He cannot leave us alone at home so takes us along with him when he goes to work. Normally we go to school but it's during the holiday so we have to go with him,'' explained Mary as she walked behind her father next to Richard.

(Those must be who live in the cas-mansion) thought Richard.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the back of the mansion. They met with four other people.

''Roy…you're late. The Becketts come back today,'' scolded one tall man with an African heritage.

''Sorry but I had someone else join me,'' he said as he nodded at Richard.

''Guys, this is Ca…Richard Rodgers. Castle this are my workmates. Mister Jonathan Parish, Mrs. Angelika Esposito, Mrs. Sarah O'Malley and Mrs. Freya Ryan,'' introduced Royfuss.

''Pleasure to meet you all,'' said Richard

''Nice to meet you Rick.''

''Good morning,'' said Mary.

''Good morning Mary, the kids are out front."

''Thank you," Mary said as she grabbed Richard's hand and led him away.

''Isn't he?'' asked

''Yeah, he's Martha's kid.''

''Does he know?"

"No, and he should never find out.''

#######CASTLE#######

Mary and Richard raced to the front and met with the rest.

''Mary!'' shouted one dark-skinned girl.

''Hey guys!"

An hispanic boy, a blonde girl and Ryan raced towards them.

''Hey Rick!"

"Hey Ryan!"

"So you two have already met?'' asked Mary.

''Yes. We met yesterday,'' answered Richard.

''Hello I'm Richard Rodgers. Rick in short.''

''I'm Lanrista Parish. Lanie.''

"I'm Javier Esposito. Espo or Javi"

"I'm Jennifer O'Malley. Jenny.''

''Nice to meet you all.''

"He's my new brother,'' Mary said proudly.

''Nice to meet you too. Do you want to join us? We're playing hide and seek.''

''Of course."

''I'll start counting,'' said Lanie.

''One…two…three…''

They all ran in different directions leaving Rick alone. Not knowing were to go, he ran to the back of the house and saw a barn. He ran inside and saw a number of horses. Each had a name printed on its door.

Jeanette…Melissa…Justin…Robert. They were all stallions and mares. Then he saw the youngest. They were ponies. Dawn, a white horse and Knight, a dark horse.

Richard started petting Knight when someone's voice startled him.

''What do you think you're doing?"

Richard turned and met face to face with a girl with hazel eyes and long light brown hair.

''Ummmm…''stammered Richard.

''I'm going to ask again. What are you doing?"

**There you go. I hope you like it. Okay, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that I never leave a story hanging, so I will definitely complete this story.**

**Bad news is that next week, school starts. I'm sure some of you are saying,'' What the problem? You can upload during the weekends?'' Thing is I'm in a boarding school. Which means no laptops, no phones, no internet. Practically no outside communication. Which means no updating of my stories. End result : next time I post a chapter will be during mid-term break, which is at least two months away. I promise to at least try to post one more chapter before I leave. **


	3. Start Of Something New

***peeks from behind a wall***

**Hi guys. Well it has been forever since I last posted but no worries, it's officially the end of the school year which means a lot of free time in my hand. Be sure for many updates .Please review and tell me what you think. By the way I've changed their ages to suit the story.**

**Rick-9**

**Mary-10**

**Lanie-7**

**Ryan-9**

**Esposito-9**

**Kate-7**

**Jenny-8**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Castle but I sure wish I did.

**Chapter three: **_Start of something new_

_**Previously on Always**_

_Jeanette…Melissa…Justin….Robert. They were all stallions and mares. Then he saw the youngest. They were ponies. Dawn, a white horse and Knight, a dark horse._

_Richard started petting Knight when someone's voice startled him._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

_Richard turned and met face to face with a girl with hazel eyes and long light brown hair._

"_Ummmm…" stammered Richard._

"_I'm going to ask again .What are you doing?"_

"I'm just petting the horse."

A big smile appeared on the girl's face.

"I know that silly. I'm just wondering why you aren't feeding him."

"Feeding him?" Richard asked confused.

The little girl rolled her eyes. She grabbed an apple from a basket near by and handed it over to Richard.

"Here."

Richard took it.

"Now stretch out your hand."

Richard did as told. Knight leaned forward and ate the apple. Richard smiled.

"See. He must like you. Most of the times he doesn't eat from strangers."

They continued feeding the horses when someone came bursting through the door.

"Kate! I've been looking all over for you," exclaimed Mrs. O'Malley.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I came to see Dawn when I saw him here. We ended up feeding the horses."

Katherine pointed to Richard.

"Rick. I almost didn't see you there. It's quite alright. As long as you are okay. Rick, the rest have been looking for you. You must be really good at hide and seek," Mrs. O'Malley said amused.

"Where are they?"

"They are near the sheep pen. Now you young lady! We have to go unpack. Let's go."

Mrs. O'Malley grabbed Katherine's hand and they started to walk away. Katherine turned while walking and waved to Richard who in turn waved back.

Once she was out of sight, Richard went to look for the rest. He found them exactly as told. Next to the sheep pen.

"Guys!"

"Rick! You had us worried sick," said Esposito.

"Sorry guys. I was hiding in the barn."

"Oh. Now we know where to find you when we play hide and seek again," said Lanie.

They were about to start playing again when Mr. Parish came by.

"Sorry kids. Fun time's over. Time to get to work."

Lanie, Mary and Jenny helped Mrs. O'Malley, Mrs. Esposito and Mrs. Ryan in the house while Ryan and Esposito helped out in the farm. That meant that Rick would also be helping in the farm.

"Come on Rick! Today we're herding the sheep," said Ryan.

"Okay."

They opened the gate and the sheep raced out. They led them to the fields where they herded the sheep.

"So Rick, what's your favourite thing to do?"asked Esposito.

"Well, my English teacher said I could write amazing stories so I would say I love writing."

"What do you write? Please don't tell me it's poems," Esposito asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"No. I don't write poems. I write stories."

"Really? Can you tell us one?" asked Ryan.

"No. I'm not finished yet."

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other. Something was wrong but they decided not to push it.

"Okay. How about a game of catch."

"That would be great."

They spent the entire morning playing until it reached lunch time. They led the flock of sheep back to the pen and went in search of their parents for their lunch.

They found the girls already seated.

"Guys! Guess what!" exclaimed Mary.

"What?"

"Guess." whined Mary.

"Mary, you know…."

"Oh for crying out loud! Kate's back!" exclaimed Lanie.

"Kate's back?" Ryan asked excited.

"Yeah, I saw my mum help her unpack," said Jenny.

"That's awesome!"

Rick remembered Jenny's mum calling the girl in the barn Kate. That must be who they were so excited to be back.

"When is she coming to see us?" asked Esposito

"How about now."

They turned.

"KATE!" they all shouted as they ran to give their friend a hug. All except Rick. He barely knew the girl.

"I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too Kate," said Lanie.

She gave each of her friends a hug when she noticed Rick.

"You're the boy from the barn."

"You're the girl from the barn."

"Most people call me Kate."

"Most people call me Rick."

The two were in a staring contest.

"Did we miss something?" asked Mary.

"What? No." said Rick.

"I met blue eyes over here when I went to see Dawn."

"Oh."

"TIME FOR LUNCH!" shouted Mrs. Esposito.

They all rushed to the table where they sat down and had their lunch. Kate had decided to join them. After having their delicious lunch, they decided to go play. And as usual ,they went to their playing spot which was near River-Edge waterfall.

"Guys I don't think this is a good idea," said Rick.

"It's completely safe," said Kate.

"I'll have to agree with Rick. What is someone falls?" asked Jenny.

"Not you too. Tell you what. We'll play one game of hide and seek and then we can leave. Deal?"

They reluctantly nodded their heads.

"Good. So who'll count."

Ryan raised his hand.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…"

They all ran to different directions. Kate being the dare-devil she is, went to hide in the cave behind the waterfall. To get there was another journey since the pathway was very slippery and one could easily slip and fall to their death. But did that stop Kate? No it did not.

She carefully calculated each of her steps but ended up slipping on the last stone. She grabbed onto a nearby branch her feet dangling precariously in the air

"Help!Help!"

It didn't help. The sound of the waterfall was too loud.

"Someone help me!"

**DUN!DUN!DUN! Yeah. That's what you get when you go adventuring behind a waterfall. I did that once. Good thing I wasn't alone when that happened. Anyways….please review!**

**Aria-Jay**


	4. Start Of Caskett

**OMG! I am super sorry. I had some issues to deal with so I wasn't able to update….I left you hanging for too long so let's just get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly I do not own Castle or any of the AMAZING characters._

_**Previously on Always…**_

_She carefully calculated each of her steps but ended up slipping up on the last stone. She grabbed onto a nearby branch, her feet dangling precariously in the air._

"_Help!Help!"_

_It didn't help. The sound of the waterfall was too loud._

"_Someone help me"_

**Chapter 4: **_Start of Caskett_

She had a tight grip on the branch. She looked around and noticed a small piece of extended land just next to her. Forcing herself not to look down, she extended her hand and grabbed onto the solid ground. She then grabbed the land with both her hands. Desperate to stay alive, Kate looked around hoping to see anyone and call for their help.

Lady-luck must have been on her side when she saw Rick with a desperate look on his face.

"Rick!" she screamed. Her finger nails were digging their own trenches in the dirt. Anchors to solid ground.

"Rick!" she tried again and her fingers began retreating from their trench.

She knew she shouldn't have but, she looked down.

_Okay! Stay calm. It may be high ,maybe too high but I have to stay calm._

Kate told herself.

There was a combination of water and very, very large rocks at the bottom. There was no way that she would survive the impact. Tears began flowing from her eyes. She was expecting to die that early.

"Kate?"

Then she heard his voice.

"Rick! I'm over here!"

The water was making the soil wet. She noticed she was slipping.

"Rick!"

She looked down.

"Rick," she whispered.

She had lost her grip and was starting to fall when strong hands clasped around her wrist pulling her up swiftly.

**^^^Castle^^^**

It was not the gentle sort of waterfall you might see in a stately home garden, it was the kind the kind where torrents of water poured over rocks hard enough to crack your skull and mash your brains on the way down, then swirl in a plunge pool below deep enough to drown you if you survived the fall. From the bottom it was awe inspiring, from the top it was brutal and terrifying.

The larger waterfall was pounding the rocks. It tumbled down the hill. It looked like a wall of blue satin threaded with silver. It was thundering down onto the rocks like a gigantic water spout. When it toppled into the ecstasy-pool, it foamed it at the bottom. The rest of the pool was as clear as cellophane, enabling us to see down into the rocky bottom. Its edges were hemmed with whipped-white lines.

"Guys, I can't find Kate," said Ryan

"Neither can I"

The rest of them agreed. The game had ended a while ago but Ryan hadn't found Kate, so he asked the rest to help him find her but they hadn't.

"How about we look for her one more time, then we head back. Maybe she went home," said Esposito.

They agreed and dispersed into different directions.

Rick was walking near the waterfall. The roaring waterfall was so loud that if it weren't for his sharp years, he wouldn't have heard someone shout his name. He thought it was one of the others but they weren't near him. Then he heard it again.

He walked near the waterfall when he saw a route leading behind the waterfall and into a cave. That's when he noticed a pair of tiny hands.

"Kate?"

"Rick! I'm over here!"

He started to move across stepping carefully on each stone.

He had just reached the last stone when he saw she was slipping, he laid on his back and just as she was about to plunge to her death, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up.

**^^^Castle^^^**

Rick was able to get both him and Kate safely out of harm's way.

"You're alright," he said soothingly. "It's okay."

Kate was shaking like a leaf. Her very short life had just flashed before her eyes. Her eyes were closed shut.

"Kate. Open your eyes."

Rick touched her cheeks softly.

"Open your eyes."

Slowly, Kate opened her eyes.

"You're okay."

She nodded.

"Kate! Rick!"

"We're behind the waterfall."

Kate looked up and saw the rest of the guys with worried looks on their faces.

"Come on, Kate. We need to head back. It's getting late."

Kate just nodded.

Rick stood up and pulled Kate to her feet.

"Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Kate started to walk down the slippery path. As she walked down, she slipped and was about to fall when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist.

"Easy there."

She was lucky that she was facing away from him or else he would have seen her blush but she was pretty sure the rest of the guys had, and by the look Lanie and Esposito's face, she was pretty sure they had. As soon as she reached them, she was engulfed in a hug by Lanie.

"Kate, you got us worried," Lanie whispered.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Kate whispered back.

"Come on guys. Let's get back it's late."

**^^^Castle^^^**

It was nearing dusk when they arrived back. They found all their parents outside looking for them. Well all of them except Kate's.

"Guys, were have you been?" asked Roy.

"We were playing near the waterfall. I guess we lost track of time," explained Mary.

"It's okay. Kate, let me get you bed and then the rest of us can go home," said Sarah

"Where are my parents?"

"They left. They had a ball to attend."

"They left without me?" Kate asked with hurt evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry sweetie. They did leave this for you."

Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a box. She handed it over to Kate.

Kate opened the box. It was a necklace. The necklace is a butterfly with gemstones on each wing that hangs on a golden chain.

"Another necklace."

Kate just pocketed it and grabbed Sarah's hand who led her to the mansion.

She turned and waved at her friends. They waved back. She saw Rick shoot her a smile. She turned and immediately felt heat rise to her cheeks.

_What is wrong with you Kate? You just met the guy today._

Kate turned and saw him head towards the back of the house.

_Where have I seen those eyes before?_

**There you go. As you notice, Kate's parents are kind of 'don't care parents'. Well, they do care, it's just that they put their social life in front of Kate. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Aria-Jay **


	5. Beginning Of A Beautiul Frienship

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Sadly this will be my last update until I get back from school during mid-term until then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle but is anyone else curious to know what happened during those two months? I am.

**Chapter five:**_ Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship._

It was in the morning and Rick was feeding the horses in the stables.

"Hey Dawn! How are you today? Would you like an apple?" Rick asked as he held out his hand with an apple in it.

Dawn grabbed the apple and chewed on it happily.

"Good girl," Rick said as he brushed Dawn's fur.

Rick continued to feed the other horses when a voice interrupted him.

"Hey."

Rick turned and immediately recognized her.

"Kate, hey!"

Kate normally wore a long sleeve dress which was just plain and simple. Unlike her usual dress code, today she was dressed in a navy blue strap dress. It had a black belt around her waist. Her hair was tied up in a chignon and she wore a pair of butterfly earrings as well the butterfly necklace her parents got her. She wore navy blue flats and black lace gloves.

"Wow! You look amazing!"

Kate snorted.

"Please, I look like the duchess of York. My mother forced me to wear this."

"Well, you look beautiful none the less."

Kate blushed when he said that.

"Thanks. I just wanted to thank you for saving yesterday. From falling."

"You don't need to thank me. Anybody would have done that. It isn't a big deal."

"It is to me. You saved my life and I'm grateful."

"Well then, you're welcome. So, where are you going?"

"I'm going to York for the birthday of the Missing Princess."

"How are you going for a birthday for a princess who's missing?"

Kate rolled her eyes at that.

"The King and Queen had a daughter. She was betrothed to a prince when she disappeared. The King searched everywhere for her but she was never found. Soon the King and Queen died and the King's nephew, took power. "

"Duke Victor?"

"Yup! The duke took power, got married and had a son who will also take power when the time comes."

"What would happen if they found the princess?"

"She would take power."

"What was the princess' name?" asked Rick.

"Princess Susanna Olivia Sullivan."

Rick found it weird that his parents never told her of the story of the Missing Princess when clearly it was a known story. It was also weird that Susan was his mother's middle name but it was just a coincidence.

"Anyways, I just wanted to thank you."

"Kate, honestly it was no problem. Have fun at the ball."

"That won't happen. I will be associating with pompous arrogant royals."

"At least try to have fun. For me then."

Kate smiled. She walked up to him and did something he never expected she would do.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you again and I will."

With that, Kate left a speechless Rick behind touching his cheek. He wore a big grin on his face. He was in a good mood when he suddenly realized something.

It was his mother's birthday.

**^^^Castle^^^**

"Kate, come here darling," said Johanna Beckett as she beckoned her daughter to meet the royal family.

"Your majesty, this is my daughter Katherine. Kate this is the Duke Victor, the Duchess Elizabeth and their son Joshua."

Kate curtsied as tradition when anyone met the royal family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What a well-behaved daughter you have," said the duchess.

Kate had to roll her eyes at the fake accent she clearly had. Good thing her face was facing the ground.

"Joshua, why don't you show Katherine around the palace."

Their son, who was about Kate's age, agreed and offered his hand. Kate resisted the urge to roll her eyes but took it nonetheless.

Joshua first stopped at the ball room.

"So Duke Joshua…."

"Please call me Josh," he said with a smirk on his face.

Kate rolled her eyes freely at that.

"Fine, _Josh_. Where can I see the portrait of Princess Susanna?"

"The Royal Hall."

Josh led her the Royal hall which was a hall full of portraits of the Royal family. The last portrait was of King Andrew, Queen Marylynn and Princess Susan.

_Those eyes. They look familiar_

After the Royal Hall, Josh took Kate to the Royal Gardens

_Why is everything royal?_

"So, Josh how old are you?"

"I'm 10 years old."

"What about you?"

"I'm 7."

"What do you love doing for fun?"

"I love archery."

"Archery? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"You're a girl. Girls don't practice archery. They are too delicate and sensitive. Archery is for boys." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_I can't believe this guy! _

"So? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't practice archery."

Josh just shrugged with a smug look on his face.

"If you say so."

Kate rolled her eyes.

_Sexist._

Kate was glad that the party ended and that she could finally home to her friends. She climbed the carriage and soon her parents climbed in.

"So Kate, what do you think of Joshua."

"Josh is….okay." _Not. He was an arrogant, smug sexist._

"I'm glad you got along."

_I'm not. I'm glad that I'll never have to see him again._

**^^^Castle^^^**

As soon as Kate got home, she changed into her brown dress and headed to look for her friends. She found them playing near Lake Glade which was one kilometre from River-Edge waterfall but very close to her home.

Jenny was balancing on Rick's shoulder screaming for her to put him down. Rick wasn't listening. Suddenly, he threw her in the pond. They all burst out laughing.

"It's actually very nice. You guys should come in," Jenny said.

They all shrugged and jumped in. Kate wished that her life was simple like theirs. She wished that she didn't have to be the daughter to Jim and Johanna Beckett. One of the wealthiest family in the kingdom of York.

Kate decided it was time to join them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" she got from everyone.

"Come on in Kate," persuaded Rick.

"No thanks. I'd like to stay dry."

"Come on. Don't be a buzzkill," whined Mary.

"Kate, could you help me up?" Rick asked innocently.

"Sure."

Kate grabbed his hand. When Kate saw the sudden change on Rick's face did she realize what was about to happen. It was too late.

She was suddenly pulled into the water. When she resurfaced , everyone was laughing. She couldn't help it. She started laughing too.

They spent the rest of the day splashing and playing in the water.

Kate was doing the backstroke when she was suddenly pulled into the water. She resurfaced to find Rick laughing so hard, she was sure water would come out of his nose.

Rick's laughter was cut short when he was immersed in water.

"You think that was funny?" Rick asked

"Well, I'm laughing."

Rick rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you want to dunk Ryan?" Rick asked.

"Rick, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Kate said as she stared at his eyes.

**BAM!DONE**

**Okay, good news is that we finally see Josh, the bad news is that I'm going back to school on Wednesday. The next chapter will be posted on my midterm will be mid Feb, I guess. I'll type out the chapters in the school computers during the weekends and then when I get back, you will 3 new chapters. See you guys then!**

**Aria**


	6. Growing Up (Pt 1)

**Hey there *awkward laugh***

**So…**

**I know most of you are mad and probably already planned my demise but just listen before you throw knives and pointy stuff at me.**

**I was in school for three months and I couldn't post during mid-term because we had to go visit my grandma and it was only a three day break. Then when we closed as soon as I got home, our family went for Easter vacation and now here I am with the newest chapter and yes they have grown up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Castle but I do love writing stories._

**Chapter six:** Growing up(Part One)

"Kate! Come on! It's not that high," persisted Rick.

Twelve year old Kate sat at the top of a tree with her eyes closed shut. Rick had no idea she even got up there in the first place.

"Not high? Are you kidding me? Rick, it's like a fifteen metre drop," she said without opening her eyes. Yeah, she got a fear of heights after the waterfall incident.

"Okay, now you're exaggerating. How did you get up there in the first place?" Rick asked trying to stifle his laugh.

Even with her eyes sealed shut, Rick could see Kate roll her eyes.

"I flew up here."

"Really? "Rick asked with his eyes wide and biting back a laugh at the frustrated look on her face.

"Of course not. I saw a good apple and I wanted it. I don't know how but I ended up climbing the tree completely forgetting about my fear of heights. When I realized how high I was I closed my eyes and that's when you showed up."

Kate took a deep breath.

"Rick?" she called out. It was too quiet.

_Did he actually leave while I was talking? Unbelievable._

"Rick!"

"RI…."

"I'm right here."

Kate nearly fell off the tree from shock. Rick's voice came from right beside her.

"Rick, what are you doing? You should be helping me get down not joining me up here," Kate said with her eyes completely shut.

Rick gently touched Kate's arm.

"Kate, open your eyes," Rick said gently.

Kate shook her head.

"Come on Kate, at least look at me," he said as he reached for her hand and laced their fingers together.

Kate took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was herself falling. She started to see black spots in her vision when a soothing voice filled her ears.

"Kate, you need to calm down."

She was close to going into shock.

"Come on Kate. You're not of heights, you're afraid of falling. Which you won't. Just look at me."

Kate averted her eyes and looked at Rick. Hi gentle features calmed her down a bit.

"You're not going to fall. I'm going to go down slowly and then you'll follow. Okay?"

"No…N…No…"

"Kate, you didn't fall down the waterfall and you won't fall off the tree. I'd never let that happen. Trust me."

She looked into his blue eyes and knew that he meant it. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Kate nodded. Not trusting her voice.

Rick started his descend down the tree. He stepped on one branch after another. Kate following him down the tree. Rick accidentally stepped on a feeble branch which snapped under his weight and made him lose hi footing. He tried to tighten his grip on the branch above him but it was to no avail. He lost his balance and fell face down onto a pile of leaves.

"RICK!"

Despite her fear of heights, Kate quickly descended the tree.

"Rick!"

She quickly moved to the pile of leaves on which he had so ungraciously landed on.

"Rick?" Kate called out.

She had to make sure.

All she heard was a low groan. She carefully turned him to lie on his back. She took off her green cloak leaving her in her pale yellow dress and made a head pillow for him. She placed it on her lap and lay Rick's head on it.

"Can you open your eyes?"

Rick groaned which she assumed was a 'yes'. After a few seconds of trying, he was finally able to open them.

"Ahh," he groaned," Hello there."

Kate pinched his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for getting yourself hurt."

"You do know you are injuring an injured man."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I would hardly call you a man."

Kate had him grumble something but all she heard was the number '14'.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," he groaned.

"From the looks of it, you haven't broken anything."

"Thank heavens these leaves where there."

"Yeah. Can you get up?"

Rick nodded.

Kate stood up and offered her hand. He took it and lifted himself up groaning at his aching muscles.

"Guess, I can finally cross falling off a tree from my bucket list?"

"Very funny," Kate chuckled then noticed that Rick had a serious face on.

"You're not joking," Kate stated," Okay…..Wow. You have a bucket list?"

"Yup?"

"And falling off a tree was number…"

"Twelve."

"You're really not joking…okay….umm. what's five?"

"Riding a horse in an open field," Rick said with a dreamy look on his face.

"And the first?" Kate asked curiously.

"Ummm…it's personal."

Kate shrugged.

"Whatever."

Just then, the town time keeper pulled on a rope and rang the bell three times. It was the end of school.

"I can't believe Katherine Beckett skipped two classes.

"I can't believe it either," Kate mumbled but the smirk on Rick's face proved that he heard what she said.

"Come on," Rick urged as he grabbed her hand and ran towards the school entrance where the rest waited for them.

"Thanks by the way for helping me down from the tree and sorry that you're the one who ended up falling."

Rick turned and shot her his award-winning smile which he mustered as soon as he turned thirteen.

"What are best friends for?"

**Sorry that's it short. I wanted to complete 'Growing Up' but I am so tired. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Growing Up (Pt 2)

**I can't believe school is next week. Luckily, I got my parents into considering if I could change from the 8-4-4 system to the American system. I really hope they accept. By the way, just to be clear, the setting is like the time of King Arthur much like the series Merlin but how the talk and interact is like the modern world. So somehow like the movie Ella Enchanted. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Castle but boy was I happy with that 3xk episode. Damn did I love that scene!_

**Chapter Seven: **_Growing up _pt. 2

Mary, Rick, Javier, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny and Kate were walking home from school talking about the day's events.

"WHAT! YOU FELL DOWN A TREE!" exclaimed Mary.

Rick flinched at the accusing voice Mary had which practically said '_Why didn't I know about this earlier?'_

"But I landed on a pile of leaves so I wasn't that hurt," Rick explained.

"Still, you could have some internal injuries. Gosh, you became so stubborn when you turned fourteen," Mary complained.

Rick rolled his eyes at that.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me?" Mary demanded.

Rick raised his arms in surrender.

The rest were stifling their laughter at the sight of the two siblings arguing.

"You know what? I'm done with this conversation," Mary said as she stomped off ahead of them. You turn fifteen and you all hormonal on everybody.

"We'll go check on her," Jenny said as she gathered her skirts and jogged to catch up with Mary, Javier and Lanie following behind with Javi giving Lanie a piggy-back ride.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kevin and Kate burst out laughing.

"It's not funny guys. You guys don't have big sisters," Rick grumbled.

"I have a big sister," Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah but Gwen doesn't continuously criticize you over everything you do. Besides, she moved out. Isn't she 19?"

"She's 21 and dating same guy called Frank. Some advice Rick, Mary does that stuff because she cares. I remember this one time when she told me not to climb a stool. I did it anyway and ended up landing on my butt crying. She just looked at me and just started criticizing me while I was crying. Once she was done, she gave me a hug and told me the pain would go away."

Ryan smiled at the memory.

"Yeah Rodgers! She does that because she loves you," Kate said as she grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze.

"I guess you guys are right," Rick said.

Kate stood on her tip-toes and gave Rick a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course we are. Now come on. You need to apologise to your sister," Kate said as she followed Ryan who was running to catch up with the others.

Rick smiled and jogged to catch up with the others throwing Kate over his shoulder and continued heading home with Kate screaming profanities in his ear.

They had reached the entrance when Rick decided to put Kate down.

"For such a small girl you have a big mouth," Rick said.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" Espo joked earning him a punch to his arm.

They were laughing as Espo rubbed his arm when they noticed a carriage parked outside the entrance of the Beckett home.

"Were you expecting someone?" Jenny asked as she spotted the carriage.

"Not than I know of," Kate said as they were walking to the back of the house.

They had jut stepped into the kitchen when Kate was attacked by Mrs. O'Malley.

"Kate! I've been looking for you everywhere! You guys are late!"

Sarah grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her away from the rest leaving them speechless.

"What just happened?" Mary asked.

"I'll tell you what happened. You guys were late. We have guests and I need Lanie, Mary and Jenny to help serving our guests," said Mrs Esposito.

"The rest of you go help Mr. Montgomery and Mr. Parish in the barn."

They just stood there.

"NOW!"

Rick, Ryan and Javier walked out to the barn while the girls started grabbing their aprons.

"Who are these guests?" Lanie asked.

"The Royal Family."

**^^^Castle^^^**

Kate was dressed in one of those annoying puffy dresses when she realized that she didn't even know who the guests were.

"Who am I meeting again?" she asked as she put on her doll shoes.

"It's the Royal family."

Kate froze on the spot.

"What!"

The door suddenly opened and Kate's mum walked in.

"Kate, what is taking so long? We've been waiting for over an hour."

She turned to Sarah.

"You are supposed to know where my daughter is at all times."

"I know m'lady but.."

"No buts. It's your job to know where Kate is."

"Mum, it was my fault. I was late from school and I didn't know we were having guests," Kate tried explaining but it fell on death ears.

Sarah had her head down as she was being scolded.

"There is no excuse for your lack of dependency. If that is the way you plan on working, I have no other choice than to fire you."

Sarah's head shot up but she dared not to speak.

"What! Mum!"

She turned and glared at Kate.

"Not another word from you young lady! You will go and welcome our guests right this instant."

"But..."

A hand went across Kate's face.

Kate felt her right cheek and she was sure it was red. Without another word, Kate exited the room. The last words she heard from her mum were to Sarah.

"Pack your bags. You leave tonight."

Kate was walking towards the Meeting room when she heard her mother's footsteps behind her. She increased her pace and entered the room.

As soon as she entered, she found her father, the Duke, the Duchess and their son.

_Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse._

"Your highness," Kate said as she curtsied.

"Katherine. Such a pleasure to see you again," said the duchess.

_Wish I could say the same thing._

Kate looked around and saw the only seat available was…

_Great!_

"Hello Kate!" Josh greeted with a sly smirk on his face.

"Josh."

It wasn't the first time the Royal family made a surprise visit. They came over once every year and they were always invited to tea by the Royal family every year.

This time, their surprise visit cost someone a job.

Her parents and the Duke and Duchess were discussing…God knows what while Kate was trying to look interested on what Josh was talking about.

"So do you still practice archery?" Josh asked as he drank the juice that was brought in by her friends along with some cake and fruits.

_Finally something interesting!_

"Yeah, I hit the target every time…." Kate shut up when she saw the look on his face.

"You aren't interested on my archery, are you?"

"No. Not really."

_Jerk._

Lucky for her, their visit was over soon enough and they bid their goodbyes to the Royal family.

They were waving goodbye when Kate spoke up.

"There. I behaved like the perfect daughter and lady. Do me a favour and leave me alone."

Kate started walking away when she heard her mum call her.

"Kate!"

"Save it!" Kate yelled back.

**^^^Castle^^^**

Kate changed into her plain cream dress and headed to the barn. She heard laughter and she wasn't sure if she would be welcome especially since she was part of the reason for Sarah's firing.

She stepped in to find everyone laughing with tears in their eyes. She was surprised to see Gwen and Rebecca there too.

_Now this is a family._

Roy was the first to notice her.

"Kate."

All eyes turned to her.

Kate swallowed.

No one said a word.

She was about to turn around when Sarah spoke up.

"Come on in, Kate."

Kate ran with tears pooling in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah. It's my fau…"

"Shsh. No Kate. It's not your fault and I don't blame you."

Sarah wiped the tears off of Kate's face.

Kate nodded and turned to hug Jenny.

"I'm sorry Jenny."

"It's okay. No matter what, we'll remain best friends."

Kate nodded and thought of something. She reached around her neck and unclasped her butterfly necklace.

"Here."

"Kate I can't accept this. What will your parents say?"

"I don't care what my parents say. It's my necklace and I choose what I want to do with it. I want you to have it."

Kate clasped it on Jenny's neck.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The all continued talking and sharing stories when they decided to go and help them pack. They all entered the O'Malley cottage and helped them pack their belonging.

Jenny and her mum were going to go live with Jenny's father. The Becketts only rented the cottages to the employee and their children and Jenny's dad couldn't move because of his job and would be happy to have his family back.

The next day, they all gathered at the gate. They hugged Jenny and Sarah goodbye and watched as they rode off in a carriage taking them to live in the town. They promised to visit them once in a while.

Kate was waving goodbye when she felt Rick's arm go around her shoulders. She leaned into his chest and took a deep breath.

_I love my mum but I will never forgive her for what she did today._

**BAM! DONE!**

**Hope you liked the chapter. I'll try and post another before I leave for school. Review**

**Aria.**


	8. Yin and Yang (Pt 1)

**I am so sorry, there is no excuse for me to not to have updated I am just a lazy fifteen year old girl who hates waking up early in the morning.**

**Anyways I just finished reading The Fault In Our Stars and Looking for Alaska. No offence but does this dude have a thing for killing off major characters. It's sad. It really is. Enough of my rambling, back to the story.**

**I realized something after watching Frozen with my baby cousin. This story is kind of timeless. The scenery may be from the olden days but how they interact is somehow modern. So my story is somehow like Frozen. Old with a bit of modern. **

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Castle but did anyone else get a flashback to that guy who was from the future episode when Kate was suggested to run for senator. I have a weird vibe going on_

**Chapter Eight:**_ Yin and Yang (Part one)  
_

Roy was finishing up on dinner as Mary and Rick set the table. He couldn't help but think back to the words of his colleagues from today.

_Flashback_

_Roy, Jonathan, Angelika and Freya were having lunch as their children cleaned up._

"_Jonathan, how's Maria?" Freya spoke up starting conversation._

"_She's doing great as far as I can tell. She says that working for the Jefferson family isn't bad. She just misses spending time with Lanie."_

"_I don't know how she does it. I can't survive without seeing my Javi. I just wish his father cared enough to check up on him," Angelika said with a sad tone._

"_I'm sure we can't imagine a life without kids. That's why I'm sorry for you Roy," Jonathan said as he sipped his water._

"_Why?"_

"_Rick just turned eighteen and Mary's what, nineteen? Sooner or later, they are going to end up leaving," Angelika spoke up._

"_I know. It'll be sad to see them go but Freya was able to survive Gwen leaving them I'm sure I will do fine on my own," Roy said but they all knew he was just trying to convince himself rather than them._

"_Speaking of Rick, Roy, the boy's eighteen. Don't you think it's time to tell him the truth about his parents?" Jonathan asked._

_Roy sighed._

"_I know that he has the right to know but I just don't know how to tell him."_

_It was even a miracle that he found him that day. Roy was from checking Martha's house but he didn't find him. He was heading back when he bumped into him._

"_We know but you were close friends with Jackson and he asked you to protect Rick if anything happened to them," Freya stopped and looked around them to check if anyone was listening," and something did."_

_Roy slammed his fists into the table._

"_Don't you think I know that," he whispered," I was there when they were killed."_

"_Roy, I don't think you quite understand," Jonathan whispered and leaned in just to be sure no one was listening in," they were killed because Duke William found out about Martha and he knew that if the truth were to come out, he would never get hands on the throne. So he killed the both of them."_

"_I know exactly why they were murdered Jonathan. I just don't think Rick needs to know. If he were to find out, he would stop at nothing to catch him especially since he took an interest in writing investigation stories. If Bracken were to find out that he knew, he would kill him and cover it up just like the way he covered up Jackson's and Martha's death and I can't let that happen. I promised Jack and Martha that I would protect and keep Rick safe if anything were to happen to them and I plan on keeping that promise."_

_They sighed but nodded understanding Roy's reason to keep Rick out of the picture._

"_We understand but we all know Duke Victor's brother will do anything to get his hands on the throne," Angelika said._

"_Yeah. Like the way he got Jackson a job at the palace as a guard when he found out the location of Martha just to get close to her," Freya added._

"_Duke William Bracken is one sick psycho determined to get the throne. I wouldn't be surprised if the Royal family had an 'accident' and they all ended up dead."_

"_That's exactly why I don't need Rick to find out. It's too dangerous."_

_They all nodded and looked outside to see Rick, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and Mary coming back from cleaning._

"_We should start preparing for tomorrow, it's going to be a long day."_

_End of Flashback._

"Dad!"

Roy was snapped out of his haze by the sound of Rick calling him.

"What Castle?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes, are you okay?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired from all the preparations for tomorrow."

Rick gave him a look that clearly said 'I don't believe you' but he nodded his head.

"Help me set up the table son."

"Sure thing."

They set the table, had dinner and were off to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and they needed all the rest they could get.

**^^^Castle^^^**

Sweat trickled down his neck and he held the bow and arrow in his hands. This was it. It was a life or death situation and he certainly didn't want to die.

He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath trying to calm his nerves. Confident that he would make the shot, he opened one eye and aimed. He released the arrow and watched as it flew through the air and….

He missed.

He missed it.

He missed the target.

Rick let out a frustrated sound as he heard someone burst into fits of laughter behind him.

He turned around with his eyes blazing.

"This isn't funny Kate!"

Kate was laughing so hard that she supported herself on a nearby tree to keep from falling over which was a waste of energy since she lost her grip and ended up laughing on the ground.

"Haha, okay I get it. I can't shoot an arrow. Are you happy now?" Rick exploded.

Kate was able to stop laughing and stood up wiping the dirt of her training pants.

"Actually, yes but not because you can't shoot an arrow, you can do that."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can shoot an arrow but you just have terrible aim."

Rick rolled his eyes at that.

Kate came over and tapped his cheek twice.

"Don't worry. Not all of us can be good at archery."

With those words, Kate picked up her bow and three arrows and shot them consecutively hitting the centre circle every time.

"Show off," Rick mumbled.

"No Richard dear, I'm not showing off," Kate said and stood in front of him, their noses almost touching.

"I'm just better than you."

Rick circled her waist with both of his hands and spun her around making her burst into fits of giggles.

They stopped when they heard a cough behind them. They turned to find Lanie standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No," they both said.

Lanie smirked and raised her eyebrows making both of them blush.

"Okay then. Come on Kate. It's time to get ready for your party."

Kate nodded and turned to Rick giving a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me with my archery even though I ended up helping you. I'll see you during my party."

With that Kate turned and walked towards Lanie.

They started walking away but Kate couldn't help but turn and wave and Rick couldn't help but wave back.

**^^^Castle^^^**

Lanie helped Kate into her blue princess ball gown. She hated the puffy dresses but her mum insisted with her dressing like the host of the host and like a proper lady.

_Gag!_

"I hate this dress."

"Don't we all," Lanie said as she wove Kate's hair into a side braid.

"My mother would disagree with you there."

Lanie kept a blue flower on Kate's hair.

"That looks perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I feel really bad that you have to serve during my party, especially some pompous rich prats."

"It's fine. It's not like we won't celebrate later."

They began to walk towards the front of the house where they would wait for Kate to be introduced.

Lanie turned and grabbed Kate's hands.

"Don't let those pompous rich people ruin your special day."

Kate nodded then smiled.

"You're right. Besides you only turn sixteen once."

Kate hugged Lanie before she left to start serving the guests.

Her parents appeared as they too had to be introduced.

"Katie, you look beautiful," Jim said as he saw his daughter.

"Thanks dad," Kate said as she hugged her dad.

Jim held her at arm's length and smiled, with tears in his eyes.

"My little girl is all-grown up."

Kate smiled.

For the past years, Kate's dad had been trying to reconnect with Kate. He realized that he needed to be a better father especially after Sarah was fired and he realized that she knew his daughter more than he ever did and felt instantly guilty. He spent more time with her and even meet her friends. Kate couldn't be happier.

"Don't worry dad. I'll always be your little girl."

The doors opened. It was time.

"**Presenting Lord James Beckett and Lady Johanna Beckett along with their daughter who is celebrating her sixteenth birthday today, Lady Katherine Beckett**."

**^^^Castle^^^**

**See you next time**

**Aria.**


	9. Yin and Yang (Pt 2)

_Don't kill me._

_**AN:**__ I don't own Castle but my brother does own a poster of Nathan Fillion as the Green Lantern in hsi room. Does that count?...No? Didn't think so either *walks away*….JEREMY! THAT DOESN'T COUNT! *walks back* Anyway ,where were we?_

o0o

**Always**

**Chapter Nine: **_Yin and Yang (Part Two)_

Kate, despite her previous assumptions, actually had a great time during the party. She got to spend some time with some of her friends she made during her mother's constant parties. They could actually hold up a conversation and it wasn't about the latest dress or how hot Josh had become over the years.

_Speak of the devil…_

"Katie," he drawled out as he interrupted the conversation between her and Lady Mithian.

"We'll talk later," Mithian said and walked away openly glaring at Josh.

Kate gave her a small smile and a nod and turned to glare at Josh.

"Joshua,"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he stopped in front of her with a sly smirk on his face," Call me Josh."

Kate pressed down the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

Josh raised a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Katie, you wound me."

This time, she did roll her eyes at him.

Music started playing and Josh got a mischievous look in his eyes. Extending his hand towards Kate, he shot his famous panty-dropping prince charming smile," Dance with me."

He grabbed her hand and Kate tried to pull her hand away but he grasped it tighter.

"I'd rather not."

Josh gave a low chuckle and grasped her hand tighter.

"We should get to know each other better if you're going to live with me."

Kate's eyes widened and tried to pull her hand away.

"What do you mean by I'm going to live with you?"

Josh simply raised her hand and pressed a small kiss on it. Finally, he let go of her hand, his hands in his pockets, he gave a polite bow.

"Until then m'lady."

Turning, he walked away, leaving Kate with numerous questions.

After several minutes in deep thought, she was brought back by her father's outstretched hand asking for a dance. Forcing a smile on her face, she took his hand and they danced to the music.

_He's probably lying to try and mess with my head._

Behind her father, she saw Josh flirting with another girl and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and believe he was just trying to mess with her. As if sensing her gaze on him, Josh raised his head and met Kate's hazel eyes, shooting her a wink and went back to talking to the girl.

Still, she couldn't help but sense he knew something she didn't.

**o0o**

Once the celebrations were over, one by one the guests left and Kate was required to bid them goodbye.

Once everyone was gone, Kate's parents left to rest. The sun was still up and she still had a few hours to kill and she couldn't think of people more suited to spend the time with.

Quickly changing into her riding gear, she raced to the back of the house and found the people she was looking for.

Javi, Ryan and Rick were helping Mary and Lanie clean the dishes. There was one more person too. It was only when Kate got a good look at her did she know who it was.

"JENNY!"

The person called turned and her face broke into a big smile at seeing her best friend. Running towards each other, the two friends embraced. Jenny had tears running down her cheeks and couldn't help the choked sob that escaped her.

They released each other and Kate noticed that she was crying.

"Jenny," Kate groaned," don't make me cry. You know I hate crying."

Still, Kate had tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"I've missed you," Jenny choked.

Kate gave a wet laugh.

"I've missed you too."

The gang hadn't seen Jenny for the past two years. Jenny's grandmother got sick and the entire family moved to go stay with her until she got better.

They embraced one more time before joining the rest.

"Hey guys,"

"I see you found our surprise," joked Rick.

Kate laughed.

"Yeah and I love it."

They all laughed and spent some few minutes with Jenny before she had to leave to get home in time but she promised to come back the very next day.

"Happy Birthday Kate," Jenny said giving her one last hug," Sorry I wasn't able to give you a present."

Kate shook her head.

"You coming here was present enough."

Ryan stepped forward and gave her a soft kiss. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the feel of his lips on hers.

"Get a room!" Javi exclaimed jokingly but was happy for the two of them. They had gotten together right before Jenny was told they were moving to Boston and took the news well. Two years down the line, they were still in love.

Ryan blushed red while Jenny laughed and gave each of them a hug good-bye.

They watched as Jenny walked out the gate, waving and they waved back till she disappeared round the corner.

"Don't worry, she's coming back tomorrow," Mary told Ryan who looked as though someone had stolen his puppy.

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard to see her leave again and most likely not come back."

"But she will," Rick said.

And that was enough to put a smile on his face.

They walked back towards the back of the mansion.

"Happy Birthday Kate," her friends said as they hugged her.

"Thanks guys." Kate was glad she had her friends. They were the best present anyone could ask for.

Kate was helping Lanie chop the vegetables for dinner, when she heard Rick call for her. Their parents had gone to the market to get some supplies leaving the kids to prepare for dinner and finish tending to the flock and the horses in the stables.

Quickly washing her hands, she left the kitchen ,not noticing the sly smile that passed between Lanie and Mary.

Walking inside the stables, she found Rick holding Dawn and Knight.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going horse-riding." Kate raised an eye-brow. "Hear me out. First, I want to give you your birthday present and two it will be accomplishing number five on my bucket list."

Kate was just about to flat out refuse when she saw the hope in his eyes.

Groaning she accepted.

"Fine."

Kate climbed unto Knight and Rick unto Dawn. Together, they led their horses towards the open field.

"Race you!"

Kate was so captured by the sight of the sunset that she barely heard what Rick had said. It was the sound of a galloping horse that brought her back.

"Oh no you don't."

Quickly racing after time, Kate broke into laughter at how much fun she was having.

Rick stopped and Kate almost ran into him at his sudden halt.

She looked forward and realized that they had gone a distance from the mansion. Ahead was River-Edge Waterfall, the same place where she almost met her death. But they were at the base of the waterfall.

She turned to question him why they were there and found him already looking at her.

"Come on, I want to how you something."

Climbing of their horses, Rick grabbed her hand and they stood near the clear pool. Water splashed their faces and wet their clothes but they didn't care.

"I have something for you."

Reaching inside his pocket, Rick removed a necklace.

Kate recognized it as the yin and yang necklace that Rick had. But it was only the white section.

"You're giving me your parents' necklace?"

Rick nodded.

"I can't accept this."

"But I want you to have it. My mum told me that I'd find the right person to give it to and that person is you Kate."

Holding up the necklace, Rick gestured for her to turn around.

She did and Rick clasped the necklace around her neck. Examining it, she turned around.

"Where's the other part?" Kate asked curiously.

Rick reached under his blue shirt and showed her the other half of the necklace.

Realizing the significance of the act, Kate looked up with wide eyes and found Rick looking at her with so much…..love? He leaned in and she found herself leaning in too.

Closing her eyes, she felt his lips brush hers in a soft kiss.

Opening her eyes, she found Rick looking at her yet again with an intense gaze.

"Happy Birthday Kate."

With water splashing at them, Kate's hair stuck to her face and their clothes were soaking. Tucking a lock of wet hair behind her ear, Rick held her cheek and leaned in for another kiss, more certain than the previous one. Kate closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, getting engrossed in the kiss and enjoying the feeling of his soft warm lips on hers.

_Happy Birthday Indeed._

**o0o**


	10. It's Never Goodbye

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!...well in a couple of hours**_

_I don't own Castle._

**o0o**

**Always**

**Chapter Ten: **_It's Never Goodbye_

"Stop!" a giggle erupted from Kate as Rick started kissing her neck. Rick was supposed to be helping Kate study for her test and so they were on his bed, a book on Kate's lap and herself seated between Rick's legs. They were supposed to be studying but Rick had other ideas. Rick persisted on and placed his hand on her hip. It slowly slid upwards and Kate held her breath, that was until he dug his fingers into her side and she burst into fits of laughter.

"Rick, stop!" she said in between laughs. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but his other hand held her down.

"Ri-ck c-can't b-b-breathe." Tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Rick satisfied with getting her to laugh finally relented and let her go. She slumped against him, trying to catch her breath.

"You're evil," she said.

Rick smiled, "No," he kissed her cheek, "I'm just selectively kind."

Kate arched an eyebrow. "That makes no sense."

Rick shushed her and pulled her closer to his body. "Don't ruin the moment." Rolling her eyes, she settled herself against his chest. She'd study later.

They cuddled in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company when Rick's stomach grumbled. Kate chuckled and extracted herself from his grasp, standing up and stretching out her hand.

"Come on, let's get some food in you."

Grabbing her hand, he laced their fingers together and walked to Rick's kitchen to prepare something. They found Mr. Montgomery already setting up the table. He smiled when they walked in, hand in hand. Mrs. Beckett would have a heart attack if she knew about the two of them.

"I'm assuming you'll be joining us for lunch, Kate?"

Kate nodded and fiddled with her yang necklace. "If it's not of any inconvenience"

Roy shook his head. "There's no problem Kate. You know you're more than welcome here."

Smiling, they took their seats and Kate served the beef stew.

"So how's Mary doing?" Kate asked taking another spoon of the stew, it was delicious.

"Good. Her classes are going well or at least that's what she tells us. But I'm glad she's doing well." Roy was proud of Mary. After graduation, she left to continue with her education while Rick decided to stay behind and help out his dad. The other parents had moved on and got other jobs. Ryan and Esposito continued with their education while Jenny decided to get a job as a maid again in the Beckett house to earn some money to help her parents who were having a financial crisis with her dad getting sick. Kate and Lanie were in their last year of high school with Lanie wanting to pursue medicine and Kate wanting to do law.

"Have you heard from Josh?"

Kate shook her head. "I haven't heard from him since the funeral."

"I know how it feels to lose both parents. I don't like him but I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"I still don't understand how someone that young could have a heart attack," Kate said.

"Yeah, heart attack," Roy mumbled into his cup. "Enough talk about death, let's enjoy our lunch."

They fell into an awkward silence, the only sound being their spoons scraping the bottom of their plates. They cleared the table and Kate offered to clean up but Roy shooed them away telling them to enjoy their youth while it lasted.

Hand in hand, they walked around the gardens enjoying the moments they had alone.

Suddenly, Kate started giggling.

"What are you laughing about?" He sounded so much like a child that Kate laughed harder.

"I'm just remembering the day we met and how I almost scared you to death."

He frowned. "I wasn't scared."

Kate quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't scare me." He insisted.

Kate shrugged.

"If it helps you sleep at night."

Rick pulled at her hand and she landed on his chest. She laughed and playfully hit his chest. "Let me go Rick."

"Or what?"

Kate raised an eyebrow before wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes. Their faces were so close that they were breathing the same air, if Rick remembered to breathe that is. If he were to lean just a bit, his lips would be on hers and so he did but Kate moved her face away. She looked back at him and leaned in but when Rick leaned in to, she moved her head.

He didn't care if he looked like a child, Rick pouted.

Kate moved her lips to his ears. "Will you doubt me again?" He felt a shiver go through his spine when she whispered into his ear. He nodded and he could sense the smug smile on her face. He didn't care, as long as he got his kiss.

His wish was just about to be granted when they were interrupted by someone coughing behind them.

Rick turned and glared at Jenny, who looked sheepish at interrupting them while Kate laughed and whispered into his ear. "Later."

"I'll hold you that."

Without stepping out of his embrace completely, Kate turned to look at Jenny.

"Hey Jenny, what's up?"

She cleared her throat. "Your mother is asking for your presence."

"Is my father home?"

She shook her head. "No, he's still in Washington."

Kate nodded. "Thanks Jenny."

She smiled and walked away, leaving the couple alone. "I wonder what she wants to talk about. I guess I'll see you later."

Rick nodded and leaned down for a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

Kate gathered her skirt and walked towards the Beckett Home. She took the back door and walked towards the Meeting Room. When she opened the door, she met the gaze of her mum and two people she never thought she'd ever see.

"Katherine, this is King William Bracken and you know his nephew, Duke Joshua."

_King? Hadn't the council agreed for the title to remain in the Sullivan family?_

Kate curtsied and went to stand next to her mother. After the two Royals sat down, Kate and her mother sat down across them. It was then that Kate finally noticed the four guards in the room. What was happening?

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Katherine," King William said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine Your Majesty."

He smirked and dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Please call me William, considering we're going to be family soon."

Time stopped. Everything seemed to have slowed down to that one moment.

"Pardon?"

She must have heard wrong. She _MUST_ have.

King William smirked in Johanna's direction. "You haven't told her?"

"T-Told me what?"

Josh smiled. "We're betrothed."

Kate was tempted to laugh because the situation was just ridiculous in itself. Betrothed to the King's-still shocking- nephew!

"No." She stood up and started backing away.

"Katherine-"

"No!" I screeched. "Does dad know?"

She looked down. "He's the reason why I'm doing this."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Two years ago, Duke Joshua and his family came to your father and I to ask for your hand in marriage when you turned eighteen. Your father refused, claiming that he'd let you marry whoever you choose."

"Then why?"

"News came from Washington about your father. There was an accident."

Kate dreaded was her mother was implicating.

"What happened?"

Johanna swallowed thickly before continuing. "Your father is dead."

The words echoed in her mind but still, she refused to believe them. "No, you're lying."

"Why would I lie about your father's death?"

Kate shook her head, refusing profusely to believe her mother. There was no way her father was dead. It couldn't possibly be true but then Kate agreed that she really had no reason to lie. Tears formed in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Then why are you going against his wishes for my happiness?"

"Your father was our only source of livelihood, without him we'd be living like peasants."

"SO YOU DECIDED TO SELL ME LIKE SOME PIECE OF PROPERTY!"

Her tears were threatening to spill. It was too much. The Arranged marriage and her father's sudden death; she couldn't handle it any more.

"You're pathetic," she spat.

Johanna never spoke another word and the King took it as his cue.

"Katherine, you will be joining us on our trip back to the palace for the wedding ceremony being held in a week's time."

Kate took several steps back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

The King sighed. "We thought you might say that." He nodded to the two guards at the door and they grabbed Kate.

"Let me go!" She struggled against their hold. "LET ME GO!"

King William and his nephew took their leave and Kate was dragged along behind them.

"MUM! PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY. PLEASE!"

She didn't even turn to look at her.

Kate never felt more hatred for another human being than she did for her mother at that moment as they dragged her away.

She kicked and pushed against them all the while but it was of no use, she wasn't going anywhere.

They dragged her down the stairs. "LET ME GO!"

"KATE!"

Said person turned only to see Rick, Jenny and Roy running towards her with confusion on their faces.

"RICK! PLEASE, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!"

He ran to get to her but two guards held him struggling in place. "Let me go," he growled.

"KING WILLIAM!" Kate shouted. The King, who was just about to follow his nephew into the carriage, stopped and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"At least let me say goodbye."

Rolling his eyes, he nodded and Kate was released. She all but ran to Rick who was still being held in place.

"Kate, what's happening?"

"I'm being forced to marry Josh."

"What?" he growled. "They can't do that? What did your mother say about this?"

"Who do you think arranged it?" her bitter tone was evident.

"Kate..." She shushed him.

"I don't have a lot of time. I just want to say goodbye."

"It's never goodbye. I will find you Kate. I'll always find you."

She gave him a sad smile, the tears she was holding back finally rushing to the surface. "I know you will."

She placed her hands on his cheeks and have him one last kiss. He would have wrapped his arms around her, just to feel her in his arms on last time but was held back by the guards' hold.

Kate was wretched away from him. "Time's up."

"Goodbye Rick," she whispered.

"No," Rick said and struggled against the guard's hold on him. "Let go of me. Kate! Shit! _Kate, I love you!_"

Kate froze in her track but the guard forced her forward. Just before she was thrown into the carriage, she turned and met those beautiful blue eyes she would miss so much.

"I love you too," she shouted back. "Always."

And with that, she was gone.


	11. In Between the Years

_Hello to everyone out there and I'm sure all you guys have one basic question. "Where the hell have you been?"_

_Let me try to explain myself. I go to a boarding school that does not allow internet access to students and also doesn't allow any electronics in the school compound so I went dark and during the mid-term break I had so much to do that I didn't have enough time to update but I promise not matter how long it takes, I will finish this story, I have to._

_Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the next chapter._

**o0o**

**Always**

**Chapter Eleven: **_In Between the Years_

A very loud knock on the door was what woke her up from her sleep. Groaning, she sat up on the bed and allowed for the person to come in.

Jenny walked in carrying a tray of food with her.

"Good morning Kate."

Kate smiled even though there was nothing good about the morning. She still woke up being forcefully married to Josh and having to live with him under the same roof. At least she had Jenny and Roy with her.

"Morning Jenny."

She placed the food on the small table in the room and sat down on one of the chairs. Kate got herself out of bed and sat down on the other chair across her. Silently, they served themselves breakfast and began to eat. It had been their morning ritual every day since the wedding. Kate absolutely refused to sleep in the same room with Josh, let alone the same bed. Every day, Jenny would come to her room and they would have breakfast together before Jenny had to return to her duties and Kate to her responsibilities.

"So, how're you holding up?"

Kate sighed and stabbed the grape on her plate, wishing it were King William's head or another part of his anatomy.

"Great." It was hard to miss the sarcasm in her words.

"Kate," Jenny reached and grabbed Kate's free hand, holding it tightly in her grasp. "I'm your friend and I'm genuinely concerned about you. It's been two years since the wedding and you're still….."

"Unhappy. Sad. Angry. Miserable." She suddenly stood up. "That's because I am Jenny!"

Jenny didn't say a word. It had been two years of bottled up emotions and she was finally cracking. She needed to let them out, even if she let them out on her.

"How do you expect me to feel when my own mother sold me to a man I don't even like like some piece of property. I'm her daughter! Her own flesh and blood!" The tears were forming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Jenny silently prayed for them to just to fall._ Come on Kate. Stop holding back._

"I didn't even get a chance to grieve when my dad died," her voice wavered when she remembered her father's funeral which had to be postponed because of the wedding. She remembered standing next to her mother as people offered their condolences to her and her mother when all she wanted was shout at her mother that she didn't care about dad or about her.

"After all she's done, I can _never_ forgive her."

She stopped pacing and grabbed the necklace around her neck. She never took it off. How could she when it was all she had left to remember Rick by?

"What hurts the most, is the fact that I'll never get to see the man I love ever again."

And the dam broke.

Jenny was up and had gathered Kate in her arms in a matter of seconds. She knew that Rick was a sensitive topic and so she never brought him up. They would talk about Lanie and her medicine course, Esposito joining the Royal Army, Ryan being head security in Lord Evans home, Mary opening up her own café but never Rick.

"It hurts Jenny. It hurts so bad," she cried into her shoulder.

Jenny carefully led them to Kate's bed before lying down and pulling Kate with her. How could she tell Kate about Ryan proposing when she had just realized she would never she Rick again? No, that would have to wait for another time. For now, Kate needed her and she would be with her every step of the way.

"I know honey, I know."

She couldn't say everything was going to be okay. Because truth was, it wasn't and they hadn't even realized what kind of a man Josh was.

If only they had seen it coming.

**o0o**

It was raining.

Rick watched silently from the window in a café as the heavy rain forced people off the streets. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the papers in front of him. He had been rejected by the publishing company, again. It had been two years since Mrs. Beckett had kicked him out, warning him about ever contacting her daughter, and still he hadn't found anyone willing to publish his book.

Frustrated, he stood up and left the café, pulling his jacket up that did nothing to protect him from the rain. He was taking the corner down the street when he had someone calling after him.

"Excuse me, sir!"

He turned and watched a woman run after him. She had his book in her hands.

"You left this on your table."

He didn't say anything, he reached for it. "Thank you." Only for her to pull back.

He frowned.

"I know this may sound weird but I read the first page of it and it shows great potential."

They were still in the rain and he gestured for them to walk under a shade.

"I work for a company that has been looking for such a story, would you be interested?"

Rick shook his head. He couldn't believe it. There was no way she was offering him a job from just reading the first page.

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at…."

She shook her head.

"No. I'm not playing at anything. My boss said that I needed to look for someone who could capture the readers' attention." She showed him the drenched manuscript. "You captured my attention with only the first page."

She looked at him.

"We can go back to the office and see what my boss has to say about it. What do you say?"

He looked at her and saw she was serious. He saw there was no harm in giving it a shot, there was nothing to lose.

"Sure."

She smiled and tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. She stretched out her hand. "Gina Cowell."

He looked at her outstretched and grabbed it in a firm shake. He couldn't be Richard Rodgers anymore, not after everything he'd been through.

"Richard Castle."


	12. Hello Kate

_Le gasp! What is this? A new chapter? And just in the span of one week?_

_Here, ladies, gentlemen and children of all ages, that our story really begins. Ps: I love Alexis too much for her not to be in the story but here Castle never married Gina. Also, once I'm done with this, I'll be writing a series of one-shots called Always: In Between. It will be some instances of what happened in between the years referred to in this story so if you see any you like, keep them in mind because once I'm done, you are free to send any requests._

_Warning: Out of character Gina. Only because I like her much more this way._

_Enjoy!_

**o0o**

**Always**

**Chapter Twelve: **_Hello Kate._

_Eight Years Later._

"RICHARD!"

He cringed when he heard her voice through the doors of his office. Preparing himself for the yelling, he sat back and waited. It didn't take two minutes for the door to slam open and a furious woman to step through them. Looks like Sebastian was going to have to write his eulogy because if looks could kill, he'd be a dead man.

"Good morning Gina," he smiled to try and make her calm down. Didn't work.

She narrowed her eyes and took small threatening steps towards him. He tried his best not to flinch. Any sudden movements could make her strike.

"Don't 'Good morning' me," she practically hissed. He gulped. She was holding a manuscript in her hand with the title 'Stormfall'. So she'd finished it. Great?

Gina threw the book on his office table and placed her hands on her hips. Rick mentally counted down. _5, 4, 3, 2…_

"You killed him off!"

There it was.

"Richard! This series was a hit and you just randomly decide to kill your best character off!"

He opened his mouth to respond but a quick glare that clearly said _shut up_ made him resign and just listen to her rant.

"You could have just made him retire or crippled him instead of killing him off. What if you change your mind later on?"

He raised him arm like a child asking for permission to speak.

"I got bored."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "That's seriously what you're going with. You got bored!"

He was saved from another rant when there was a knock at the door and Sebastian, his best friend, walked in. Once he saw the furious look on Gina's face and the terrified one of Rick's, he smiled.

"She finally finished, didn't she?"

Gina crossed her arms. "You knew?"

"I'm his best friend, of course I knew."

Before she could start yelling at him too, he took the remaining steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and settling his hand on the small bump she had.

He kissed her cheek and settled his chin on her shoulders. "Come on Virginia, calm down." Sebastian was the only one who could call Gina by her full name and get away with it. Rick tried once before and the event was not pleasant.

She sighed and relaxed in her husband's embrace. Again, Rick was in awe about how easily he could calm her down.

"You know stress isn't good for the baby."

She nodded and placed her hand over his. "I know. I'm just really upset that my favourite book character has been killed."

"I'm sure Ricky will make it up to you by writing a happier ending for you, won't you Ricky?" Again, he was the only one who got away with calling him Ricky. He got away with a lot of things.

He raised an eyebrow at him when Rick silently shook his head. _Come on!_ He mouthed. _No, _mouthed back. He continued shaking his head. He was not going to come up with another ending just to make Sebastian look like a better husband for getting him to do so.

"Look, Ricky's agreed to write a different ending just for you."

Gina looked up and Rick went back to a calm composure.

"You would?"

He looked into her hopeful eyes and at his best friend's raised eyebrow that clearly asked if he was going to say no to a pregnant woman. He sighed.

"Of course."

Gina smiled and rushed to hug him. Luckily, he stood up in time for her to give him a bone crushing hug. He stood frozen.

"Thank you so much Rick. It means a lot to me that you're willing to do that," she said into his shirt. "You're a great friend."

He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. Who was he kidding? Gina was the first friend he made after he was kicked out by Mrs. Beckett. Besides, if it weren't for her, he wouldn't be where he was. Even if Sebastian hadn't intervened, he would have ended up doing it just to make her happy.

He smiled. "You're welcome." They stepped back and he smiled at her. "You are my best friend."

"Hey! What about me?"

They laughed at his whiny voice.

"You're also my best friend Bash. Both of you are."

Gina and Rick walked to the centre of the room and Gina went to stand by Sebastian's side who immediately put him around her. Rick remembered the day he introduced the two of them. They hit if off immediately.

Bash leaned forward and gave her a small peck. "I love you."

Gina smiled. "I love you too."

Rick smiled fondly at them and he found himself unconsciously reaching for the necklace he wore around his neck that he never took off.

"DADDY!"

A small voice rang followed by the pounding of small feet. At the door, dressed in dirty pants and horse-riding gear what his precious daughter. He knelt down and immediately, the little five-year old girl rushed into his awaiting arms.

He lifted her up in the air and she burst into fits of giggles.

"And how was my little pumpkin's riding lesson?"

She smiled. "It was amazing. Mrs. Flynn taught me how to climb a horse. Your horse was to big so she let me use Ketchup instead."

Why his daughter insisted on calling her pony Ketchup was beyond his understanding but he was glad she had enjoyed it.

"I'm happy you enjoyed the lesson. Remember, Mrs. Flynn will be coming every Wednesday this summer to give you horse-riding lessons." She nodded.

"Look who's here." He turned her in his arms and she gasped in surprise.

"Uncle Bash! Auntie Gina!"

She squirmed until Rick finally set her down and she attached herself to her Uncle Bash's leg.

"Hey there kiddo!"

She looked up at him and smiled. He ruffled up her red locks. She stepped back, hands on her hips and an adorable glare set on her face.

"What did I say about doing that Uncle Bash?"

He seemed slightly taken aback by the tiny girl's seriousness. Rick and Gina on the other hand were trying to hide their laughter.

"That I shouldn't do it?"

She nodded her head and crossed her arms.

"Exactly, do I look like a boy to you?"

He sighed. "Of course not. You are a beautiful little girl who demands respect."

She gave one nod at his correct answer and turned to her favourite aunt.

Rick bit his tongue to stop from laughing. He loved his daughter. She sure was something.

**o0o**

It was evening and Rick was seated in the meeting room gazing at the fire that was before him, all the while twisting the black yin necklace in his hands. His thoughts went back to where they always were every night- Kate. He missed her. Dear God he missed her so much it hurt. It'd been ten years since he'd seen her and heard from his other friends. He'd only spoken to Mary a handful of times. It's like they just disappeared from each other's lives. He missed his dad and sisters. He missed them all. After getting his book published, he had decided to move away from York and settled in Washington. That's when he's decided to try to move on and met Meredith but Kate was always on his mind.

He tried. He really tried but he never stopped loving Kate. One reason for his many fights with Meredith was her claiming that his heart belonged to another. It was a truth he couldn't deny but it didn't make the situation any easier. When Meredith announced that she was with child, he couldn't help but think that it was supposed to be Kate with his child and not Meredith but once Alexis was born, all thoughts left his mind and he immediately fell in love with the little girl.

His train of thought was interrupted when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Lucius, one of his trusted servants stepped in.

"Lucius, what can I help you with?"

"Pardon for the interruption sire but there are some visitors requesting an audience with you."

His brows furrowed. He wasn't expecting any guests. Who could they be?

"Send them in."

Lucius bowed and walked out. A minute later, the door opened to reveal the last three people he ever expected to see.

"After all these years, you can't even say hello?"

Rick was on his feet in seconds. He walked towards the three figures and almost burst into tears when his sister wrapped him a hug. He stepped back and was immediately hugged by Lanie who gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

She stepped back and Rick turned to the last visitor.

"Now come on bro. You know I don't do hugs."

He didn't care. He hugged him. Esposito sighed but hugged him back.

"You guys are actually here."

Mary pinched his side and he jumped.

"See, you're not dreaming."

"How did you find me?"

"Javi knows some people."

Of course he does.

He invited them to sit down and ordered for some refreshments to be brought.

"So Richard _Castle_, this is where you live?" Esposito said, looking around the place. It was nice. The mansion was like the Beckett's except was more…. homey.

"Yeah, this is my home."

"Who knew writing could get you this?" he mumbled. Lanie elbowed him in the ribs and he hissed.

Mary rolled her eyes. "What he means to say is that," she grabbed his hand. "We're so proud of you."

His fingers tightened around hers. They didn't know how much that meant to him. Something crossed his hand and he had to ask.

"Have you guys heard or seen Kate?"

There was silence.

"Guys?"

"Yes, we have."

"And?"

"And what?" Lanie asked.

"How is she?"

Lanie played with her fingers, Mary couldn't meet his eyes and Esposito looked nervous.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Guys?"

It was Mary who spoke first. "When we met with Kate, she was happy to see us. We had a great time together but before we could really catch up, Josh arrived and demanded we leave."

Lanie continued. "So we left but we went to see Jenny instead. Jenny is Kate's personal maid. She told us that Kate is miserable. She can't stand Josh and she hates the fact that she has to live with him. She barely eats and she's slowly withering away. She claims to only want one thing."

There was a deafening silence before Esposito spoke the word that Rick was secretly hoping he'd say.

"You."

Rick felt the air get punched out of his lungs. After all these years Kate still loved him. He wasn't sure whether he should cry or laugh hysterically to express his joy.

She still loved him.

"You have to go back Rodgers," Esposito said and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I still love her," he whispered.

Lanie nodded. "We know you do. That's why we are trying to get you guys back together."

"But she's married to the King's nephew."

"That doesn't matter. People these days are getting divorces and if Kate files for one with good reasons then you two can finally be together." Lanie placed her hand on his arm. "You need her."

Mary leaned forward and placed her hand on his cheek. "She needs you."

Rick took a deep breath. He really did love Kate and he did want to be with her. Nothing was holding him back. He would simply go find her, start off as friends and see where that leads them.

Remembering something, Rick coughed to get their attention. "There's one thing you should know first."

"What is it?" Mary asked.

At that precise moment, the door opened and a little girl walked in.

"Daddy, I can't sleep."

Three pairs of eyes jumped between the little girl and her father.

"Come here pumpkin."

Alexis walked towards her father and he perched her on him lap.

"Alexis, I want to meet some friends of daddy's. Alexis meet your Uncle Javier and your Aunties Lanie and Mary."

He looked up from his daughter to his three shocked friends.

"Guys, this is my daughter Alexis."

**o0o**

They loved her already. After the introductions, Lanie and Mary were already all over her. A few minutes later, he settled Alexis in bed and went back. As soon as he stepped into the room, questions were fired and he answered each and every one of them.

By midnight, they had already agreed on their plan. They would travel to York the following day. Rick already had a mansion ready in York for his arrival. Mary happily agreed to take care of Alexis while they were in York and he was busy.

Rick was surprised to hear that his dad had followed Kate to the new household just to keep an eye on her. Bless that man. He sent a messenger to alert Bash and Gina of his trip to York and that they should not worry, he would contact them later on.

Everything was set and by dawn the next day, they had set off.

**o0o**

Kate was exhausted.

She was tired of signing the piles of paper in front of her. Her eyes ached from reading the illegible handwriting, to make his worse there were stacks of them.

Groaning, she threw the pen down and stretched her hands. She glanced at the clock. It was lunch time but she wasn't hungry. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Roy stepped in and she felt a smile take over.

"Roy, you have no idea how glad I am for the distraction."

He chuckled. "You're going to work yourself to death Katie. You need to rest. Take a break and go for a ride."

She smiled at his concern.

"Maybe. So what can I help you with?"

"Remember when you said I look for someone to help around the farm?"

She nodded.

"I think I might have found someone. You just need to interview him."

She nodded. She trusted Roy's instincts but if he wanted her to meet him then she will.

"Send him in."

Roy smiled and left.

As she waited for the person to arrive, she decided to look at one more document before taking a nap. She unconsciously started playing with her necklace when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She didn't bother to look up. She was trying to decipher a badly written word on the piece of paper, a pen in between her lips, when she heard it.

"_Hello Kate."_

Heart rapidly beating, she looked up. The pen unceremoniously fell from her lips and landed on the office desk.

Her breath held.

Her heart stopped.

Her world began to move again.

"I found you."


End file.
